Items: Completion Grant
FangtoothItems.png Granite Ogre.png Lava Jaw.png Banshee.png Soul Reaper.png Some items are much more important to players than others and are much more difficult to get. Things such as Completion Grants and Ancestral Seals are considered the holy grail of DoA because those that have them are able to advance farther in the game. Getting them without rubies can be difficult unless you are blessed by Fortuna... the rest of us being dumped on need a guide as to when to use them and when to NOT use them. So this page will go through which buildings should be upgraded and in which order. 'Completion Grants' First of all, what is a Completion Grant? It is an item that you can either win from Fortuna or buy using Rubies. One is needed to upgrade EVERY single building to level 10. Since all elite troops from the Outposts require at least one level 10 building and many researches require level 10 buildings, it can make the game difficult if you waste one. You can train Fire Mirrors in an Outposts with a level 10 Training Camp instead of in your main city garrison. That saves 1 Completion Grant for using somewhere else! Most people don't focus much attention on Fire Mirrors because the research and training is time consuming and they move slower than Christmas, but later in the game some people still train them just to have them since they do not require any special pre-requisite items from Camps. What order should I use these in? This depends on what elite troop you want to train first. So first, I'll list which level 10 buildings you need for each elite troop type. 'Fangtooth' *1 level 10 Training Camp in your Water Outpost You do not need any level 10 researches in order to get this troop training! These are effective when farming camps when paired with 1 LBM and against other players! 'Granite Ogre' *1 level 10 Quarry *1 level 10 Mine *1 level 10 Metalsmith *1 level 10 Science Center *1 level 10 Training Camp in your Stone Outpost This is a strong defense troop. It is used against other players when attacking and defending, but for optimal use it should be paired with a high range troop such as Lava Jaws. 'Lava Jaw' *1 level 10 Science Center *1 level 10 Training Camp in your Fire Outpost This is currently the strongest long ranged attack troop in the game. It is very effective against high level Anthropus Camps as well as against other players. Players covet LJs because of their effectiveness against even the most defensive players. 'Banshee' *1 level 10 Training Camp in your Wind Outpost These are the kings of farming! They are fast and can carry a lot. They are very effective at farming other players, but if the defending players are well equiped, it would be wise not to use these. They are extremely useful early in the game because of their farming capabilities! 'Soul Reaper ' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *1 level 10 Training Camp These are a special troop type just released for the Ice Outpost. These troops are strong on defense, no range/ranged attack so they are not built for offense. They are the same stength as a giant with more defensive power and more speed, less health though. These troops can capture the souls of an attacker's troops when used on defense! They have high defensive stats and high melee attack stats. Clearly if you do a lot of defending, this is the troop to have! If they are used against a Wraith Dragon, they will not die but you will lose your resources still. Recommended Sequence This is the generally accepted thoughts on which order to use Completion Grants of all the biggest non-ruby users I know from the perspective of a new player wanting to grow quickly. Slight adjustments can be made according to which troops you would like to get first. This is assuming: *Banshees are wanted quickly to farm for resources *Lava Jaws wanted next to begin farming for Talismans *Fangtooth *Ogres are most difficult to obtain and least helpful early on. Order to Build: *Science Center *1 Training Camp in Wind Outpost *1 Training Camp in Fire Outpost *1 Training Camp in Water Outpost *1 Mine in City *1 Metalsmith *1 Quarry in City *1 Training Camp in Stone Outpost *1 Muster Point *1 Officer's Quarters *1 Fortress As soon as you get a Spectral Ruins built, you should build 1 Dark Portal to level 10 as well so you can revive elite troops. This should take priority over other buildings if you regularly use elite troops against other players, otherwise build it as soon as you can. Ancestral Seals Now, what is an Ancestral Seal? This item is used to upgrade buildings to levels past 10. So if you want to get a level 11 Fortress, you need a Completion Grant to upgrade the Fortress to level 10 and an Ancestral Seal to upgrade it to level 11.Before anything else can be upgrade to level 11, the Fortress must first be level 11... therefore, it takes 2 Ancestral Seals to upgrade a Muster Point to level 11 (1 for the Fortress and 1 for the Muster Point). But once you have upgraded the Fortress to 11, you will NOT need to upgrade it again. These are even more rare than Completion Grants so use them wisely. What should I use them on? *Level 11 Fortress *Level 11 Muster Point (In city) *Level 12 Muster Point *Level 13 Muster Point *Level 14 Muster Point *Level 11 Officer Quarters At level 10, you will have 13 generals. So if you have a level 14 Muster Point you can send 13 marches with generals and 1 spy. If you happen to get another Seal, upgrade your Officer's Quarters so you can send 14 marches with generals! Pseudonym Grants These are not game changers like the Grants and Seals, but if you are constantly harrassed by someone or would just like to disappear for some other reason... these are awesome if used properly. If used wrong, you will have a new name and the same old problems. Before you change your name, acquire these items as well: *Dark or Charted City Warp *Enough Outpost Warps for all of your Outposts The reason you need these is that even if you change your name, if I know where your City or Outposts are I figure out what you changed your name to. So RIGHT before changing your name, warp all of your City and Outposts. If you change your name 1st and then warp, someone may see your new name before you get completely warped out... but that would be if you are under heavy fire around the clock, otherwise you will still be ok. Renaming your city is not as important as warping, but it may prove useful if you have one laying around or if your City Name is so unique that is sticks out in a crowd. Also, if you plan on changing your name... DO NOT message anyone in game if you do not want them to have your new name. If someone has an old message from you in their inbox, as soon as you change your name the name on the message will change as well. So you have effectively wasted your name change. Testronius Powder These are hands down the most useful speed up items you can get! Considering how cheap they are, if used properly, you can produce a lot of troops really quick. Before using a Testronius Powder, keep these things in mind: *Wait until you have absolutely NO troops training *'Use Nomadic Recruits if you have them, this is the ideal time to use these!' *Set your taxes to 0 if they are not already *Get a HUGE amount of resources together, enough to train 100% of your idle population in which ever troop you are wanting to mass train. Use a Cease Fire, if there is a chance of someone taking them. *If you have extra Mass Nullifiers laying around and want to nuke some fields, now is the time to do it. *And last, ONLY use these if all of your homes are level 9 at least... 10 is better though. These powders reduce training time by 30% regardless of if you are training 5 troops or 500k in one batch. So, you want to do everything possible to maximize your population and enough resources to train 100% of this population. Use a Divine Ration if you have it and are having problems with your upkeep. Now set your troops to train, use a few Testronius Powders, and now you have a few 100k awesome troops being trained in fractions of the time it would take normally. *If you luck up and get a Testronius Infusion SAVE IT!!! DO NOT USE IT until you are absolutely positive of what and how many troops you want to train! Category:Rubies Category:Quests